powerlistingfandomcom-20200223-history
User blog:Fatcats19/The 108 Stars of Destiny
Insert Character's name here Info The 108 Stars of Destiny are a group of 108 warriors who were chosen by the Golden Griffin Warrior of the Blazing Sun. Unlike the Crusaders of the Constellations, they came about after the dimensional war against an evil force. An individual Star of Destiny warrior is made when a person on Earth or any other dimension is in a situation that involves them facing their fears in some form, and overcomes them. Once the person overcomes his fears, after a few days, one of the 108 Star Orbs leave Dreamland, enter Earth, and then merges with the person in question. When the new Paladin sleeps, his soul goes to Dreamland, where they meet a Golden Griffin Warrior who takes them to the Aether World's Realm of the Sun, where the Zenith Castle is. The Paladin then places their hands on a stele of 108 Stars, causing their name to appear on it. He or she gains powers relating to the Star Orb's host's imagination at the time and the fears they overcame in question, and armor and weapons based on the star that merged with them. The warrior group is divided into two types: The 36 Heavenly Spirits, and 72 Earthly Fiends. 36 Heavenly Spirits *Tiankui (天魁); Leader Star(天魁星) - *Tiangang (天罡); Strength Star(天罡星) - *Tianji (天機); Knowledge Star(天機星) - *Tianxian(天閒); Leisure Star(天閒星) - *Tianyong(天勇); Brave Star(天勇星) - *Tianxiong(天雄); Majestic Star(天雄星) - *Tianmeng (天猛); Fierce Star(天猛星) - *Tianwei (天威); Prestige Star (天威星) - *Tianying (天英); Hero Star(天英星) - *Tiangui(天貴); Noble Star(天貴星) - *Tianfu (天富);Wealth Star(天富星) - *Tianman (天滿); Fulfillment Star(天滿星) - *Tiangu(天孤); Solitary Star(天孤星) - *Tianshang (天傷); Harm Star(天傷星) - *Tianli (天立); Steadfast Star(天立星) - *Tianjie(天捷); Agile Star(天捷星) - *Tian'an (天暗); Dark Star(天暗星) - *Tianyou (天祐); Guardian Star(天祐星) - *Tiankong(天空);Flight Star(天空星) - *Tiansu(天速);Speed Star(天速星) - *Tianyi(天異);Deviance Star(天異星) - *Tiansha(天殺);Killer Star(天殺星) - *Tianwei(天微);Minute Star(天微星) - *Tianjiu(天究);Investigative Star(天究星) - *Tiantui(天退);Defense Star(天退星) - *Tianshou(天壽);Longevity Star(天壽星) - *Tianjian (天劍);Sword Star(天劍星) - *Tianping (天平); Balance Star(天平星) - *Tianzui (天罪); Guilt Star(天罪星) - *Tiansun (天損); Damage Star(天損星) - *Tianbai (天敗); Defeat Star(天敗星) - *Tianlao(天牢); Secure Star(天牢星) - *Tianhui (天慧); Wisdom Star(天慧星) - *Tianbao (天暴); Savage Star(天暴星) - *Tianku(天哭); Crying Star(天哭星) - *Tianqiao(天巧); Skillful Star(天巧星) - 72 Earthly Fiends *Dikui(地魁);Leader Star(地魁星) - *Disha (地煞);Malignant Star(地煞星) - *Diyong (地勇);Brave Star(地勇星) - *Dijie(地傑);Prominence Star(地傑星) - *Dixiong(地雄);Magnificent Star(地雄星) - *Diwei(地威);Majestic Star(地威星) - *Diying(地英);Hero Star(地英星)- *Diqi(地奇);Unique Star(地奇星)- *Dimeng(地猛);Fierce Star(地猛星)- *Diwen(地文);Literature Star(地文星)- *Dizheng (地正);Upright Star(地正星)- *Dikuo(地闊);Wide Star(地闊星) - *Dihe(地闔);Whole Star(地闔星)- *Diqiang (地強);Strong Star(地強星) - *Di'an(地暗);Dark Star(地暗星) - *Difu(地輔);Assist Star(地輔星) - *Dihui(地會);Meet Star(地會星) - *Dizuo (地佐);Aid Star(地佐星) - *Diyong(地佑);Help Star(地佑星) - *Diling(地靈);Efficacious Star(地靈星) - *Dishou(地獸);Beast Star(地獸星) - *Diwei(地微);Minute Star(地微星) - *Dihui(地慧);Bright Star(地慧星) - *Dibao(地暴);Savage Star(地暴星) - *Diran(地然);Correct Star(地然星) - *Dichang(地猖);Wild Star(地猖星) - *Dikuang(地狂);Crazy Star(地狂星) - *Difei(地飛);Flying Star(地飛星) - *Dizou(地走);Walking Star(地走星) - *Diqiao(地巧);Skillful Star(地巧星) - *Diming(地明);Bright Star(地明星) - *Dijin(地進);Forward Star(地進星) - *Ditui(地退);Retreating Star(地退星) - *Diman(地滿);Full Star(地滿星) - *Disui(地遂);Succeed Star(地遂星) - *Dizhou(地周);Complete Star(地周星) - *Diyin(地隱);Latent Star(地隱星) - *Diyi(地異);Different Star(地異星) - *Dili(地理);Manage Star(地理星) - *Dijun(地俊);Handsome Star(地俊星) - *Diyue(地樂);Music Star(地樂星) - *Dijie(地捷);Victorious Star(地捷星) - *Disu(地速);Speed Star(地速星) - *Dizhen(地鎮);Guardian Star(地鎮星) - *Diji(地嵇);Ji Star(地嵇星) - *Dimo(地魔);Devil Star(地魔星) - *Diyao(地妖);Demon Star(地妖星) - *Diyou(地幽);Tranquil Star(地幽星) - *Difu(地伏);Concealment Star(地伏星) - *Dipi(地僻);Remote Star(地僻星) - *Dikong(地空);Empty Star(地空星) - *Digu(地孤);Solitary Star(地孤星) - *Diquan(地全);Complete Star(地全星) - *Diduan(地短);Short Star(地短星) - *Dijiao(地角);Horn Star(地角星) - *Diqiu(地囚);Prisoner Star(地囚星) - *Dicang(地藏);Hidden Star(地藏星) - *Diping(地平);Level Star(地平星) - *Disun(地損);Harm Star(地損星) - *Dinu(地奴);Slave Star(地奴星) - *Dicha(地察);Detective Star(地察星) - *Di'e(地惡);Evil Star(地惡星) - *Dichou(地丑);Ugly Star(地丑星) - *Dishu(地數);Number Star(地數星) - *Diyin(地陰);Yin Star(地陰星) - *Dixing(地刑);Execute Star(地刑星) - *Dizhuang(地壯);Strong Star(地壯星) - *Dilie(地劣);Inferior Star(地劣星) - *Dijian(地健);Healthy Star(地健星) - *Dihao(地耗);Rat Star(地耗星) - *Dizei(地賊);Thief Star(地賊星) - Arsene *Digou(地狗);Hound Star(地狗星) - Ranking The 36 Heavenly Spirits are ranked higher than the 72 Earthly Fiends. Either way, as they came about after the dimensional war, they are weaker than the Crusaders of the Constellations and the Lunar Mansion Knights. The Heavenly Spirits lead the other Paladins into battle and are usually in higher ranking roles such as administrators, diplomats, trainers, and such. The Earthly Fiends have duties involving spying, guarding important places where dreams are being made, and wardens. While the first two groups draw their powers from the constellations, but filtered through Western and Eastern astronomy, the 108 stars that the Paladins derive their powers from are imaginary, hence why the Stars of Destiny not only have powers that are based on the fears they overcame, but that the Star Orbs give the Paladin an appearance based on their host's imaginations, with motifs drawing from not just mythology like some Crusaders like Orion and Hercules, but from fairytales, folktales, urban legends, fables and narratives found in cartoons, anime, comics, film, video games, and books. Category:Blog posts Category:Teams